paradigm_political_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Server History
Server History This is a place to post the server's history. Please try to post from an objective and impartial standpoint, otherwise your post may be edited in the future. First World Early April - (1) This is the time period in which the world was created. It was at this point that the first states began to form in the world, and the first lolcow of the server, Kansan00, was subjected to relentless persecution by the newly-formed nations. The first attack on Kansan was carried out by JewishSnail, the leader of [[Isnail]], with the motivation to cleanse the server of Kansan's 'progressive faggotry'. This caused Kansan to go into hiding and eventually find a new home elsewhere. The second attack on Kansan was organized by Xmadx, who led the [[East Side]] nation, due to Kansan's bigotry towards the native African people, him calling them "niggers". Kansan was then slaughtered by a joint military operation composed of forces from the East Side and the [[Philippines]], thus being rooted out of his newfound home. It was around this point at which [[Solvada]] was established. Kansan then took refuge with the [[Soviet Socialist Republic]] at the height of their power, during a massive population boom. This influx in players would overshadow most other states in the world for a short period. Subsequently, many right-wing states on the server, Solvada among them, felt threatened due to the rise of this giant left-wing power that was the SSR. Solvada's Emperor, Ricarius I, proposed the drafting of a mutual defense treaty between his own nation and a number of other moderate and radical right-wing states. This culminated in the foundation of the first major and long-standing military alliance on the server, called the '[[Imperial Coalition of Nations]]' (ICN), alternatively known as the 'Coalition of the Right'. Mid April - (2) The Coalition War After Kansan00's continued persecution, a distaste for the newfound Imperial Coalition of Nations motivated him to spitefully release the location of [[Rhodesia]]'s headquarters. Being that Rhodesia was one of the founding members of the ICN, the Coalition mobilized its military forces and chose to declare pre-emptive war on the Soviet Socialist Republic over the issue of granting Kansan asylum within their lands (and further ideological differences). The ICN launched a majorly successful operation, invading the territories claimed by the SSR and slaughtering its citizens with ease. The ICN gained total control over the SSR's territory for quite some time, however it made off with little loot. The loss of the battle culminated in SSR fleeing from their invaded territory, thus finding refuge in new lands. During the continued harassment of the SSR by Coalition forces, Kansan attempted to capitalize on the desperation by attempting to acquire more valuable resources for his own gain. The SRR, however, stripped him of citizenship for his ambition, and exiled him from their lands. Following the news of this occurrence, the Coalition decided to call for a white peace with the SSR so that they might focus on hunting down Kansan, who at this point was a wanted criminal by most Coalition member states. Post-War Period Kansan then retreated to an island in the middle of the ocean and established the nation of [[Scania]], with him as its only citizen. Now that Kansan was no longer a major threat, the ICN chose to focus on internal affairs, and began drawing up plans for an international network of roadways, as well as a headquarters building for Coalition conferences and diplomatic engagements, located within Solvada's capital city and doubling as the Royal Palace of the Solvadan Emperor. Around this time, two nations were formed. One being the Socialist Arab Republic (PSAR), under the leadership of MicahMrPres. The other was the democratic communist Vanguards, founded and lead by concept42 and his party. Following the birth of these two nations, the SSR took interest in forming a unitary alliance alongside both of them in response to the ever growing threat and influence of the ICN. This culminated in the formation of the [[Confederacy of Socialist States]] (CSS), lead primarily by the SSR. Late April - (3) Early May - (4) =